


Dva idioti, aneb příběh to nadmíru romantický o milencích dvou, jenž dlouho k sobě hledali cestu

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute Tony Is Cute, Idiotic Boys in Love Are Idiotic and in Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Tony Stark, Rhodey Is Not Paid Enough For This Shit, Rhodey and Jan Are Good Friends, Sam and Steve Are Good Friends, Sam and Steve Are Little Shits, Tumblr Prompt, winteriron
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: ...co říkají tagy a nadpis.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne
Series: very short tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dva idioti, aneb příběh to nadmíru romantický o milencích dvou, jenž dlouho k sobě hledali cestu

**Author's Note:**

> tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt – 1: "I'm in love with you "

„Jsem do tebe zamilovaný," řekne Steve Buckymu s vážnou tváří. „Čtyři malá slůvka. To je vše, co musíš říct."

„A pak co?" odsekne Bucky. „Utéct, změnit školu a identitu?"

„S tou tvojí rukou asi těžko," rýpne si Sam. „Navíc myslím, že by se ti dost blbě utíkalo se Starkem pověšeným na krku."

„Co?" zarazí se Bucky nechápavě. „Proč by mi-"

„Přece proto, že až se mu konečně vyznáš, tak ti skočí kolem krku," řekne Steve pomalu, jako by měl Bucky potíže s chápáním. Dle Steva a Buckyho má. I dle Natashy, Clinta, Lokiho,… prakticky dle celé školy.

Je několik universálních pravd, které platí vždy. Slunce, pokud vyjde, udělá to na východě. Lidi, co ředitele Furyho osloví jinak než Fury, zmizí beze stopy. (Teda až na Carol, ale Carol je nejlepší.) Tráva v přirozeném prostředí je zelená. Gravitace je věc, která zabíjí. Tony Stark a Bucky Barnes jsou pár idiotů, co jsou totálně zamilovaní jeden do druhého, ale z nějakého důvodu jsou právě tihle dva ti jediní, kdo o tom neví.

Sam si myslí, že jsou oba idioti.

Natasha si myslí, že jsou všichni chlapi idioti, ale tihle dva obzvláště.

Loki si vyčarovává popkorn pokaždé, když jsou Stark a Barnes v jedné místnosti, a vždy se náramně baví. A odmítá se dělit o popkorn.

„Hele, Loki je do divadla. Možná bysme ho mohli požádat, ať na tohle napíše nějakou shakespearovskou romantickou tragédii nebo něco," navrhne Sam, zatímco Bucky prská nějaké výmluvy o tom, proč by mu Tony rozhodně a naprosto totálně jistě neskočil kolem krku. „Mohlo by se to jmenovat "Dva idioti" nebo tak nějak."

„Mohli by každý stát na jednom konci pódia a mít úplně ty samé monology. ‚Oh, jak je úžasný, tak strašně ho miluji. Ale on mě určitě nenávidí víc než Hydru, brokolici a americké zdravotnictví dohromady,'" švitoří Steve, jednu dlaň položenou na hrudi, druhou přes oči, jak paroduje potenciální postavy dramatu.

Sam se skoro neudrží na nohou, jak moc se tomu směje.

„Mohli byste toho nechat?!" štěkne po nich Bucky vztekle, ale ti dva ho ignorují.

„Hej, třeba by tě Loki nechal udělat kulisy. A Van Dyneová by mohla dělat kostýmy," hýká Sam mezi záchvaty smíchu.

Bucky jen něco zavrčí, než oddupe pryč.

Samozřejmě nikdy svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi neřekl, že možná potenciálně čistě hypoteticky chová jisté city vůči jistému všemi milovanému géniovi. Ovšem Steve ho zná už od desíti. Samozřejmě, že si toho ten zmetek všiml. A vykecal to Wilsonovi, který to nejspíš vykecal všem.

Naštěstí o jeho ci- ehm… o jeho společenském zájmu neřekl Tonymu. Bucky si je tím jistý, jinak by z něj už dávno byl rozstřílený mastný flek. Jak jinak by Tony asi reagoval na takovou opovážlivost? No, ještě by se mohl začít smát, protože co by asi Iron Man mohl chtít se Zimním Vojákem? Nic. Bucky není hoden.

S nadějí, že mu trochu střílení pomůže se uklidnit, vyrazí Bucky na školní střelnici. Samozřejmě by nejraději jako cíle použil Steva a Wilsona, ale to je proti školnímu řádu, tak si bude muset vystačit s běžným vybavením.

\- - o - -

„Tony, přísahám bohu," zavrčí Rhodes, prst namířený na hruď svého kamaráda. „Jestli se do Valentýna nerozhoupeš k činu, tak tě zdroguju, svleču, ovážu růžovou pentlí a dám tě Barnesovi jako dárek."

Tony na něj jen zůstane nevěřícně zírat, pusu dokořán a tváře rudé. To, že si dali pauzu ve střílení, neznamená, že čekal takový obrat konverzace.

„To- to bys neudělal," snaží se Tony bránit, ale nezní moc jistě.

„Ale udělal," stojí si Rhodey za svým.

„Já mu pomůžu," přidá se Janet, než opět ve své normální velokosti přistane vedle dvou mladíků v brnění. „A jsem si jistá, že Bruce nám ochotně namíchá něco, čím tě uspíme."

„To je vzpoura!" rozkřikne se Tony. „Nemůžete mě jen tak – unést a strčit chlápkovi, co mě nesnáší! Nejspíš by za to zastřelil nejen mě, ale i vás."

„Bože, dej mi sílu," skoro zařve Rhodey. „Ten idiot se pořád drží toho bludu, že ho Barnes nemůže vystát."

„Vždyť nemůže," hlesne Tony sklesle. „Dokonce, i když s ním zkouším mluvit, jak jste mi radili, tak se snaží utéct z místnosti, co nejrychleji to jde. Možná právě proto, že na něj zkouším mluvit."

Jak sakra může puberťák v ozbrojeném brnění vypadat jak hromádka neštěstí, to Rhodes netuší, ale má nutkání Tonyho vzít, zabalit do deky a nepustit z objetí aspoň týden.

„Možná bych to měl vzdát," povzdechne si Tony.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Rhodey nevěřícně. „Ty se přece nikdy nevzdáváš."

„Jo, nikdy nevzdávat boj a vědu a školu je normální. Nikdy nevzdat snahu s někým randit akorát smrdí stalkerstvím a nebezpečnou obsesí," upozorní ho Tony.

„Myslíš to vážně?" zeptá se Janet nejistě.

„Hele, nemluvil jsem s ním, mračil se na mě. Zkouším s ním mluvit, prakticky přede mnou utíká, pokud se teda netváří, jako by ho ze mě boleli zuby," mává Tony rukou, ovšem jeho předstíraná ledabylost má hodně daleko k dokonalosti. „Tak ho prostě začnu ignorovat a zkusím se přes sebe dostat."

Od vchodu se ozve pípnutí otvíraných dveří, ale než se Tony stačí otočit a podívat, kdo to přišel, zarazí ho Janetin nadšený výkřik.

„Tak jo!"

Tony si je jistý, že mít potíže se srdcem, má teď slabý infarkt.

„Prvním krokem k řešení problému je přiznat si, že máš problém!" povídá Janet zbytečně nahlas.

Tonymu se nechce řešit osobní problémy před kdo ví kým, ale Rhodey přes jeho rameno posílá tak vražedné pohledy, že příchozí určitě utekl. Klapnutí dveří o chvíli později mu to potvrdí.

„Vždyť jsem vám přiznal, co je můj problém," řekne Tony unaveně.

„Hej, spolupracuje se mnou," zamračí se na něj dívka. „A pěkně celou větou. Můj problém je, že-" pohybem ruky naznačí volné pokračování věty, než ukáže na Tonyho.

„Fajn, fajn," vzdá se Tony tváří v tvář Janetinu nadšení a Rhodeyho vyzývavě pozvednutému obočí. „Můj problém je, že jsem se zabouchnul do Barnese, což-" Tony nedopoví, protože ho vyruší dávivý zvuk zpoza jeho zad. Otočil se na místě tak prudce, že se mu i hlava zamotala.

Ale to nic nemění na tom, jak na omdlení hrůzou mu je, když uvidí neslavného Zimního vojáka, jak stojí dva metry od dveří a nehybně na něj zírá. Teda, netváří se, jako by chtěl Tonyho zabít, ale to může být jen šokem, protože Tony by přísahal, že ten chlap momentálně ani nedýchá.

Tony ze sebe vyrazí vyděšené zakníknutí, než se pokusí utéct. Ovšem v cestě mu stojí Rhodey, který ho chytil a odmítl pustit. A z nějakého důvodu se ho snažil odtáhnout k Barnesovi.

„Co to děláš?!" Vždyť jsou kámoši, ne? Proč se ho snaží zabít?

„Ty ses přiznal, teď je na řadě on," poví mu Rhodey, jako by šlo o něco běžného a normálního.

„A k čemu se má přiznat? Že mě chce zabít?!" panikaří Tony.

„Co? Ne!" vykřikne Bucky tak nahlas, že i Rhodey nadskočí leknutím.

„Co?" hlesne Tony nechápavě, pohled upřený na Vojáka.

„Já tě nechci zabít! Nikdy jsem nechtěl! Přísahám!" chrlí ze sebe Bucky s takovým zápalem, že mu to i Tony musí věřit.

„Vážně?"

„Jo. Já- já-" Bucky chvíli jen otvírá pusu, neschopný najít slova či hlas.

„Jo?" pobídne ho Tony nejistě.

„Pojď se mnou na rande!" vyhrkne Bucky, tvář vážnou až podmračenou.

„Na- Na rande? Jako my dva?" mávne Tony nejistě rukou mezi nimi.

Barnes hned začne přikyvovat na souhlas, než se zarazí.

„Teda, jestli chceš. Nechci tě nutit."

„Chci!" přeruší ho Tony rychle, než zrudne a odkašle si. „Teda chtěl bych s tebou jít na rande."

„Tak jo," oddechne si Bucky úlevou.

Tony se na něj jen usměje.

Ani jeden si nevšiml toho, že se Rhodey a Janet stáhli pár metrů dál od nich a celou dobu je sledují.

„A- ehm- já- mohl bych-" začne Bucky koktat, uši a po nich i tváře mu pomalu ale jistě rudnou do jasnější červené, než je iron manův oblek.

„Ano?" pobídne ho Tony a popojde o krůček blíž.

„Myslíš, že- že bychom-" tahá ze sebe Bucky. „Že bychom se mohli – držet za ruce? A tak?"

„Jo," usměje se Tony ještě o něco šťastněji, tváře růžové, než nejistě natáhne ruku k Buckymu.

A ten se ho chytne.

„To snad není možný," brble si Rhodes pod nosem. „Dívej se na ty dva idioty. Celý rok vzdychání a sexuálního napětí mezi nimi a ti pitomci se teď jen drží za ruce a culí se na sebe."

„Je to sladký," brání je Janet.

„Čekal jsem pusu. Minimálně. Odlepování je od sebe páčidlem nejpravděpodobněji. Obvinění z nevhodného chování na veřejnosti a tak. A ti dva se jen – drží za ruce, červenají se a zamilovaně na sebe hledí. Kdyby tady vybuchla bomba, tak o tom neví," stěžuje si Rhodes.

„Já myslela, že chceš, aby se dali dohromady."

„To jo. Ale ne za cenu toho, že dostanu diabetes jen z toho, že se na ně z dálky kouknu."


End file.
